1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tag lock and more particularly pertains to protecting a license plate and registration stickers against damage and theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of license plate protection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, license plate protection devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a license plate are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,113; U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,824; U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,015; U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,642; U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,604; U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,486; U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,188; U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,510; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,838; U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,062; U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,664; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,420.
In this respect, the tag lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a license plate and registration stickers against damage and theft.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tag lock which can be used for protecting a license plate and registration stickers against damage and theft. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.